United States women's national ice hockey team
Michele Amidon | Coach = Mark Johnson | Asst Coach = Jodi McKenna David Flint | Captain = Natalie Darwitz | Most games = Angela Ruggiero (247) | Top scorer = Natalie Darwitz (114) | Most points = Natalie Darwitz (237) | Home Stadium = | IIHF code = USA | IIHF Rank = 2 | IIHF max = 1 | IIHF max date = 2009 | IIHF min = 3 | IIHF min date = 2007 | Team_Colors = | Jerseys = | First game = 2 - 1 (North York and Mississauga, Canada; April 21, 1987) | Largest win = 20 - 0 (North York and Mississauga, Canada; April 23, 1987) | Largest loss = 8 - 0 (Tampere, Finland; April 26, 1992) | World champ2 name = IIHF World Women Championships | World champ2 apps = 12 | World champ2 first = 1990 | World champ2 best = (2005, 2008, 2009) | Olympic apps = 3 | Olympic first = 1998 | Olympic medals = Gold: 1 - 1998 Silver: 2 - 2002, 2010 Bronze: 1 - 2006 | Record = }} The American women's national ice hockey team is controlled by USA Hockey. The United States has been, by far, one of the top two most dominant women's hockey team in international play, having won gold or silver in almost every major tournament. The exception where they won neither gold nor silver is the 2006 Winter Olympics, where they won bronze. The U.S. has 59,506 female players at 2009. The head coach is Mark Johnson. In 1998, the Women's Olympic Hockey Team was named the USOC Team of the Year. 2010 Olympic team *Rachel Drazan and Angie Keseley were not selected for the Olympic team. * Angela Ruggiero and forward Jenny Potter are the only players who have been members of every US women’s team since the inaugural Olympic tournament at the 1998 Games. * Ruggiero will enter the Vancouver Olympics as the all-time leader in games played for Team USA. * Jenny Potter is the only mother on Team USA. Her daughter Madison is eight, and son Cullen is two. Former rosters *''List of United States national women's ice hockey team rosters World Championship record *1990 - Won Silver Medal *1992 - Won Silver Medal *1994 - Won Silver Medal *1997 - Won Silver Medal *1999 - Won Silver Medal *2000 - Won Silver Medal *2001 - Won Silver Medal *2004 - Won Silver Medal *2005 - '''Won Gold Medal' *2007 - Won Silver Medal *2008 - Won Gold Medal *2009 - Won Gold Medal Olympic record *1998 - Won Gold Medal *2002 - Won Silver Medal *2006 - Won Bronze Medal *2010 - Won Silver Medal 3/4 Nations Cup record :3 Nations Cup/4 Nations Cup *1996 - Won Silver Medal (3 Nations Cup) *1997 - Won Gold Medal (3 Nations Cup) *1998 - Won Silver Medal (3 Nations Cup) *1999 - Won Silver Medal (3 Nations Cup) *2000 - Won Silver Medal (4 Nations Cup) *2001 - Did not participate *2002 - Won Silver Medal (4 Nations Cup) *2003 - Won Gold Medal (4 Nations Cup) *2004 - Won Silver Medal (4 Nations Cup) *2005 - Won Silver Medal (4 Nations Cup) *2006 - Won Silver Medal (4 Nations Cup) *2007 - Won Silver Medal (4 Nations Cup) *2008 - Won Gold Medal (4 Nations Cup) *2009 - Won Silver Medal (4 Nations Cup) Pacific Rim Championship *IIHF Pacific Rim Championship *1995 - Won Silver Medal *1996 - Won Silver Medal References Category:Ice hockey in the United States Women Category:Women's national ice hockey teams